


Альянсы

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, стая наше все
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Авввв, Питер подружился с оборотнем, - проблеял Стайлз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альянсы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232430) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



> И снова Здравствуйте!)  
> Очень извиняюсь за столь долгий перевод. Просто физически не успевала ничего. Эта часть долгая)  
> Не забывайте оставлять лайки и комментарии. Они меня бодрят и мотивируют)

Несмотря на то, что у Питера не было доступа к радио в его же салоне, он не жалел, что они обзавелись этой вещицей. Это стоило того, чтобы иногда видеть танцующих Стайлза и Карину. Сегодня они стояли бок о бок, двигаясь, как волны и покачивая бедрами.   
\- Been around the world, don't speak the language, - орало радио, - But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me*.  
Они продолжили танцевать, и Питер не мог сконцентрироваться на эскизе, особенно когда мальчишка ТАК двигал бедрами. Это почти заставило его выучить танец, чтобы они могли танцевать вместе. Но в тот момент, как он подумал об этом, песня закончилась.   
Стайлз вернулся обратно к учебникам, а Карина сбавила громкость на приемнике до приличного уровня, чтобы не отвлекало от дел. Питер вернулся к рисунку и не поднимал головы до тех пор, пока телефон Карины не зазвонил. Он посмотрел на нее, пока она читала сообщение.   
\- Дэн уже в пути, - сказала она мужчине, - Он должен быть здесь через десять минут.   
\- Заметано, - ответил Питер, возвращаясь обратно к эскизу.  
Если честно, он не знал, с чего начать, когда придет ученик. Он очень хорошо помнил свое обучение, но он не был уверен, что хотел бы быть таким мастером, который попался ему. Все, что он делал первые пять месяцев своего обучения, была уборка. Он хотел дать ученику что-то большее.   
Когда колокольчик на двери зазвенел, оглашая прибытие гостя, Питер отложил ручку и посмотрел на дверь. В проходе стоял мужчина, примерно под два метра ростом, с темной кожей и длинными дредами, которые были собраны в высокий хвост. На плече висел чехол с портфолио. Он улыбнулся Карине, когда она помахала ему рукой.   
\- Ты, должно быть, Дэн, - произнес Питер, подходя к прилавку, - Я Питер, владелец.  
Дэн подошел и вытянул руку, - Это я. Приятно познакомиться, сэр, - сказал он, когда они пожали руки.   
\- Ох, без «сэр». Просто Питер, - он улыбнулся парню, - Дэн – сокращение от Даниэль?  
\- Данило, - произнес молодой человек, опуская свое портфолио на прилавок и раскрывая его.   
\- Филиппинское имя? – спросил Питер, наблюдая за парнем, и Дэн кивнул и улыбнулся. – Сколько тебе? – спросил он, когда парень повернул папку к нему. На первой странице был шикарный рисунок ярко раскрашенного леопарда с сочно зелеными джунглями за ним.   
\- Двадцать восемь. У меня есть диплом художника, и я рисовал на заказ несколько лет, - ответил Дэн, выглядя расслабленно, но тонкий нос оборотня мог уловить нотки нервозности в его запахе, - Я очень заинтересован в изучении тату.   
\- Ну, основы в рисовании определено помогут, - сказал ему Питер, продолжая просматривать портфолио. Все было просто великолепно, если быть честным, Питер посмотрел наверх. – Ты не то, что я ожидал, - сказал он.   
Дэн моргнул, - Как… так?   
\- Я думал, что ко мне придет кто-то значительно младше и с минимальными навыками. Я рад, что удивлен.   
Питер прошелся по остальному портфолио, комментируя по ходу. Там были рисунки волка, воющего на луну, который его порадовал.   
Дэн перекатился с пяток на носок и прочистил горло, - Ничего, что я человек? – спросил он.  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Питер, кивая в сторону Стайлза, - Этот тоже человек, и он ничего здесь не делает, я просто держу его при себе.   
\- Вау, - сказал Стайлз, не поднимая взгляд, - Я чувствую себя особым сейчас.   
\- Ты знаешь, я обожаю тебя, - кинул он в ответ, после чего засмеялся, когда Стайлз показал ему язык. Он развернулся обратно к Дэну и закрыл папку. – Моя практика будет продолжаться год, что стандартно. Практика не оплачивается.   
\- Это не проблема, - сказал парень, улыбаясь и забирая папку.   
\- Отлично, - ответил Питер, после чего он показал Дэну обойти прилавок и сесть на стул. - Ты должен будешь встречать клиентов, выяснять, что они хотят, смотреть, если они назначили встречу, и так далее. Карина и я обычно меняемся, если они не хотят кого-то определенного. Я так же делаю пирсинги, – Питер открыл шкаф рядом с прилавком, - Все формы и соглашения здесь. Эта папка для тату, а эта для пирсинга. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это сделать копию их водительских удостоверений. Все просто. Ты быстро разберешься.   
\- Ага, - сказал Дэн, кивая и садясь на стул, уставившись на дверь.   
\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь бумага? – спросил Питер, и Дэн кивнул, - Нарисуй мне пару вещей. Скажем, рыб кои, а потом череп с розой. Это должно занять какое-то время.   
Дэн вытащил несколько листов и карандаши, и Питер оставил его, возвращаясь к своей работе. Пока он обрисовывал эскиз чернилами, Карина поднялась и подошла к Дэну, облокачиваясь на него. Они недолго говорили приглушенными голосами, и Питер не пытался подслушивать, давая им свою частную жизнь. Но он не мог не услышать аромат увлечения от Дэна, что заставило его тихо улыбнуться.   
Когда Карина вернулась на свое место, она пахла целостностью, и Питер был довольно таки уверен, что она и этот парень будут вместе. Это было мило, правда.

***

Колокольчик зазвенел, и Питер видел, как выпрямился Дэн, готовый к приветствиям. Он наблюдал, как парень ведет себя с потенциальным клиентом, и чувствовал, как его нервозность немного отступила. Наконец-то Дэн улыбнулся женщине и кивнул, направляясь к Питеру.   
\- Она хочет проколоть язык, - сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не теребить руками.   
\- Хорошо, дай ей заполнить форму и отсканируй ее права, а я пока все подготовлю, - сказал Питер, и парень кивнул, пробормотав что-то вроде «да, конечно, извини», после чего вернулся обратно.   
После того, как все было подготовлено, Питер проводил женщину, чье имя было Ивона, к стулу, после чего пошел вымыть руки и натянуть перчатки. – Окей, высуньте язык, - сказал он, беря маленький пинцет. Она сделала то, что было сказано, и он присмотрелся. – Теперь, поднимите его наверх, - она сделала как положено, и он кивнул, - Хорошо, я просто хотел убедиться, что у вас не проходит никаких вен в этом месте.   
Ивона кивнула, - Я читала, что это плохо.   
\- Это правда, - сказал мужчина, беря в руки иглу, когда он сжал язык пинцетом. – Глубоко вдохните, а потом выдохните. Он проткнул иглу сквозь мышцу, слыша, как девушка взвизгнула от боли. Питер не тратил время, заменяя иглу на штангу, закручивая шарики на концах.   
\- Будет кровоточить немного, - сказал он, выкидывая перчатки вместе с иглой, - И ваш язык опухнет на три-пять дней, особенно завтра.   
Он проводил девушку до прилавка, рассказывая ей, как следить за проколом, что нельзя есть и пить, – Чтобы прошел отек, можно есть кубики льда. Не сосите их. Просто дайте растаять во рту, - сказал он, передавая ей листы, - Вот детали, как чистить прокол.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала Ивона, приходясь взглядом по списку и улыбаясь ему. Она оплатила и ушла, оставляя аромат счастья после себя.   
Питер посмотрел на Дэна, - Легко, хм?  
\- Не все клиенты такие, я думаю, - сказал парень со смешком.   
\- Это правда. Просто подожди, пока кто-нибудь не придет и не захочет достоверную карту на своей ноге, - Питер вздрогнул от этой идеи, после чего посмотрел вниз на рисунок парня, - Как дела с этим?   
\- Думаю, я закончил, - сказал Дэн, убирая руки, чтобы мужчина мог увидеть весь рисунок. Он было хорошо сделан, как Питер и думал. Череп был хорошей формы, и роза была сочной и динамично бы смотрелась на коже. Рыбки кои тоже были хороши. Головы были хорошо прорисованы, а тела были красиво изогнуты. Почти идеально.   
\- Впечатляюще, но ты забыл анальный плавник, - сказал Питер.   
\- Что? – спросил Дэн, глядя на свою работу.   
\- Анальный плавник, - уточнил Питер, беря в руки карандаш Дэна и добавляя небольшой плавник на задней части рыбок, рядом с хвостовым плавником.   
\- О, - произнес парень.   
\- Ну, Питер, брось это! – фыркнула Карина, и мужчина посмотрел на нее, - Ты знаешь, что перед татуировкой он бы использовал фотографию для уточнения, и сделал бы все правильно.   
\- Да, Питер, - добавил Стайлз, и Питер стрельнул в него взглядом, - Перестань быть таким аналом.   
С таким напором, оборотень мог только поднять руки в капитуляции, поворачиваясь к парню, - Я, правда, имел ввиду, когда сказал, что хорошо все нарисовал, - сказал он, закатив глаза, когда Карина и Стайлз стали жертвами хихиканья.   
Дэн просто улыбнулся ему, - Спасибо.

***

Парень легко втесался в их компанию, принимая на себя роль практиканта. Он чистил все без нытья и спокойно приветствовал посетителей. Наряду с уборкой салона, Дэн бегал на побегушках у Питера, и обрабатывал инвентарь. Когда предметы обрабатывались в растворе, он покатывал на стуле к Карине, и они мило щебетали. Было удивительно, сколько он всего делал, чтобы помочь ей.   
Три месяца практики прошло, и Дэн управлялся со всем уже довольно ловко. Поэтому Питер заказал кое-что, и получил доставку в салон. После того, как он подписал бумаги, он поставил коробку на прилавок перед Дэном, – Время для нового занятия, - сказал он, выпуская ноготь и вскрывая скотч.   
Дэн отложил блокнот для рисования и наблюдал, как Питер вытащил коробку поменьше и передал ее парню.   
\- Тебе нужно научиться собирать машинку, - сказал мужчина, когда парень уставился на него распахнутыми глазами.   
После открытия коробки, Питер сказал Дэну разложить все части на поверхности прилавка в организованном порядке. Мужчина медленно рассказывал про каждую часть и как ее собирать. Дэн медленно кивал, выглядя немного ошарашенным, но не собираясь отступать. После того, как он закончил рассказывать, Питер ушел к своему рабочему месту, оставляя Дэна с машинкой.   
Собирание машинки заняло примерно пол часа, после чего он принес ее на инспекцию Питеру. Мужчина осмотрел ее и кивнул. Все выглядело хорошо, но чтобы убедиться в этом, надо было включить ее. Питер подключил ее к электричеству и нажал педаль. Она зажужжала и запрыгала в его руке.   
\- Ну, это не правильно, - сказал он, вытаскивая шнур из розетки.   
\- Проклятье, - сказал Дэн со вздохом, - Извини.   
\- Не извиняйся, - произнес Питер, поднимаясь и подходя к прилавку, чтобы разобрать машинку, - Могло быть и хуже.  
\- Она могла взорваться, - подкинул идею Стайлз.   
\- Машинки не могут взрываться, - произнесла Карина со вздохом, - Там нет искры, и реакции в частях.   
Мальчишка высунул ей язык.   
Под руководством Питера Дэн собрал машинку опять, и в этот раз она прекрасно работала, - Хорошо сделано, - похвалил его мужчина, заслуживая улыбку, - Теперь она твоя.   
Дэн вскинул голову, глаза распахнулись еще больше, чем когда увидел части машинки, - Ты… должно быть, шутишь.   
\- Я не шучу о таком, - сказал Питер, поворачиваясь и хватая коробку, которую они оставили на прилавке. Он вытащил коробку с силиконовыми квадратами цвета кожи. – Я хочу, чтобы ты попрактиковался строить линии, - Питер прошел к своему рабочему месту, - Бери машинку, и мы начнем.   
Оставшийся день был наполнен Дэном, тренирующимся на трафаретах делать татуировки, как на коже. Его первые татуировки были шаткими, но под конец парень понял, каким способом ему удобней держать машинку. К ночи у Дена тряслась рука, болели пальцы, но от него несло радостью. Значит, это был хороший день.   
Когда Питер закрывал салон, Карина щебетала с Дэном, - Как тебе твоя практика? – спросила она, повисая на его руке, - Он ужасный учитель, не правда ли? Чувствуешь необходимость объединиться в профсоюзы?   
\- Ой, я умоляю, - фыркнув, произнес Питер, - Я нежен как котенок, по сравнению со своим учителем, - он был неимоверно благодарен за практику, но его учитель был сукиным сыном. И Питер был капризным практикантом, поэтому они бодались головами в течение года, перед тем, как его учитель похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что его обучение сократило его жизнь на несколько лет, но он бы не променял бы это ни за что на свете. Питер не плакал. Правда.   
\- Мне очень нравится, - сказал Дэн с широченной улыбкой.   
Питер улыбнулся ему в ответ, - Замечательно.

***

Не было ни единого шанса подготовиться. Секунда, он рисовал русалку, следующая, зазвенел колокольчик, и запахло им. Питер резко поднял голову. У двери стоял оборотень, высокий с навязчивыми мышцами и резким взглядом. Питер сверкнул на него глазами и получил вспышку в ответ, ярко-красную.   
Вставая, Питер позволил низкому рыку зародиться в горле, и он почувствовал Карину, которая подошла к нему, чувствовал ее напряжение и слышал ее рычание. Вместе с ней они прошли в переднюю часть салона, где стоял альфа.   
\- Что происходит? – спросил Дэн, и был быстро схвачен Стайлзом и оттолкнут в сторону, где тот ему быстро все объяснил.   
Питер наклонил голову, - Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросил он низким холодным голосом.   
Другой альфа уставился на него на секунду, после чего красный из его глаз начал исчезать, как и каменное выражение лица. Он гортанно рассмеялся и потер шею, - Эм, да, извини, - сказал он, - Я не хотел врываться на чужую территорию. Я просто слышал, что здесь забивают оборотней.   
Моргая, Питер почувствовал, как все напряжение потихоньку уходит. Он не мог сдержать свой смех, - Где вы услышали об этом? – спросил он, заходя за прилавок и махая другому волку подойти ближе.   
\- На форуме Говлер, - сказал альфа, широко улыбаясь.   
\- Что? - спросил Питер, хмуря лоб.   
\- На форуме Говлер. Форум для оборотней? – теперь альфа смутился.   
Питер моргнул, после чего повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлза, который выглядел виноватым, но не смущенным, - Что ты сделал?  
\- Я не думал, что кто-нибудь прочитает этот пост, - сказал мальчишка, обводя глазами комнату, - Но другие волки тоже заслуживают получить татуировки, так?   
\- Я всегда хотел тату, но обычный процесс дохера страшный, знаешь? – сказал альфа со смешком. – Вся моя стая хочет татуировки, так что я волонтировался морской свинкой. Если все пройдет отлично, они, скорее всего, замучают тебя.   
Питер засмеялся, - Ну, тогда я надеюсь, что мы не разочаруем, - он поднял свой рукав, показывая волка и лису, - Это было сделано из состава аконита и чернил. Вышло неплохо.   
Альфа воодушевлённо закивал головой, - Ага, чисто сделано, йо.   
Карина подошла, чтобы показать свою руку, ногу и стопу, и улыбка альфы с каждым разом становилась все шире и шире. – Меня сейчас пипец как вставило, - сказал он, вибрируя энергией. Он предложил свою руку Питер, - Я Винс, Ты Питер, правильно?   
\- Это я, - сказал мужчина, когда они пожали руки, - Это Карина, Дэн и Стайлз. Что вы планировали сделать?   
\- Я хотел черную и серую розу с надписью «Анита» посередине, - сказал Винс, после чего положил руку на грудь, - Прямо на сердце.   
Питер улыбнулся, - Кто такая Анита?  
\- Моя маман, - сказал Винс со вздохом, - Она не знает, что я делаю тату. Это для ее дня рождения, которое через пару недель.   
Позади него все выдохнули «Авввв» и Питер захихикал, - Это очень мило, - сказал он.   
\- Дайте мне пару минут, чтобы нарисовать что-нибудь. Дэн пока начнет процесс.   
\- Отлично, - сказал мужчина.   
Питер повернулся и пошел к своему рабочему месту, пока Дэн подошел и попросил права Винса, после чего дал ему заполнить форму. Пока он рисовал, он слушал, о чем болтали Дэн и Винс.  
\- Я ожидал увидеть здесь всех оборотней, если быть честным, и если это не прозвучит грубо, - произнес оборотень, - Думаю, вы здесь все знаете.   
\- Я вырос в семье, которая изучает паранормальные явления, - ответил парень.   
\- Да ладно? Типа приведений и всякой такой хрени?   
\- Типа того. Свои летние каникулы я проводил в странных местах, пытаясь разговаривать с мертвыми.   
\- Это просто ахеренно, йо, - хмыкнул Винс, и потом поменял фокус, - А ты что делаешь?  
\- Я? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Ага, ты же тоже человек, да?  
\- Ну да, более ли менее. Я типа магическое нечто, - сказал Стайлз с улыбкой в голосе.   
\- Серьезно? Какую магию? – спросил Винс, и потом последовал звук Стайлзова стула, - Черт Возьми! – он закричал, - Твои татуировки двигаются! Это просто очешуенно! – после этого Стайлз выпустил более ценный смех, высокий и громкий, заканчивающийся фырком.   
Питер закончил рисунок и встал, направляясь в начало салона. Винс вскочил с дивана и подлетел к прилавку, - Как вам эта? – спросил Питер, и оборотень резко вздохнул.   
\- Идеально, - произнес мужчина, барабаня пальцами по прилавку, - Можно сделать ее сейчас?   
\- Конечно, - сказал Питер, жестикулируя Винсу идти за ним. Он посадил его за стеллаж и передал рисунок Дэну, чтобы тот сделал эскиз, пока тот мыл руки. Когда он закончил, он взял кальку и передвинулся к Винсу, который уже снял футболку. Питер уставился на него. – Вы удалили волосы именно для этого, или это ваше решение личной гигиены? – спросил он с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой.   
\- Я не был уверен, что грудь будет хорошим местом для тату, поэтому я удалил все волосы с груди и рук. Воском. Моя стая чуть не умерла от смеха, потому что я довольно пушистый парень, - оборотень почесал щеку.   
Это было типа мило.   
Питер прочистил грудь Винса и приложил кальку, аккуратно стягивая бумагу. Потом он взял зеркало и показал место мужчине. Тот кивнул, кусая губы. Питер начал устанавливать все необходимое.   
\- Итак, типа, если я типа заплачу, не говорите моей стае. Они думают, я настоящий мужик, - сказал Винс, облизывая губы, - А я вообще плюшевый медведь.   
\- Мы никому не скажем, – пообещал Питер. Он закончил с приготовлениями, - И какова ваша стая? Большая? – спросил он, полностью без понятия о том, что касалось местных стай. Раньше он не хотел ввязываться в конфликты с другими. Но тогда он был омега без стаи. Все может поменяться сейчас, когда он стал альфой.   
\- О, да, нас примерно двадцать пять, - ответил Винс, откинув голову назад, и нахмурив брови, - Мы не живем в городе. Мы из Оакхарст, рядом с Йосемити. Хорошее место, чтобы побегать под полной луной.   
\- Ммм.  
\- А что у тебя?   
\- Только Карина и Стайлз, - ответил он, оттягивая кожу мужчины, чтобы провести загнутую линию не останавливаясь.   
\- Без него? – спросил Винс, едва двигая рукой, показывая на Дэна, который рисовал у прилавка.   
Питер уже думал об этом. Дэн прекрасно влился в их компанию. Он и Карина когда-нибудь будут вместе, - Эй, Дэн, - сказал он, и парень посмотрел на него, - Не хочешь в стаю?   
Тот моргнул и медленно сказал, - Да, было бы круто.   
Питер фыркнул, - Тогда решено. – Он повернулся обратно к оборотню, когда Карина завизжала и побежала обнимать человека.   
Когда тату была закончена, Питер отсел и отложил машинку. Он побрызгал зеленое мыло на воспалённый участок и вытер лишнюю краску и кровь. –Иди, взгляни.   
Винс слез с кресла и потряс ногами, которые занемели от сидения. Он подошел к зеркалу и задохнулся от того, что там увидел, - Черт возьми, мужик, это ахрененно круто, чувак!   
Питер засмеялся и стянул перчатки. – Рад, что вам нравится.   
Он обошел стул и улыбнулся, когда Винс вертелся перед зеркалом.   
\- Окей, время мужицкого рукопожатия, - сказал мужчина, подавая свою руку. Питер засмеялся и взял ее, но потом Винс фыркнул и пробурчал «ай, черт возьми», и притянул Питера к груди, крепко обнимая его, выбивая воздух из легких и щелкая позвоночником, - Ты прекрасен, чувак.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Питер, чувствуя счастье у себя в груди. Он повернулся, чтобы достать обёрточную ткань, но был остановлен Стайлзом, - Да? – спросил он свою пару.   
Стайлз просто улыбнулся ему и подошел к Винсу. Он положил руки на его тату, и его пальцы начали светиться мягким белым. Мужчина зашипел от неожиданного тепла, и когда мальчишка убрал руку, тату выглядела, как будто бы ее сделали пару месяцев назад. Стайлз улыбнулся на ошеломленный взгляд оборотня, после чего повернулся и легко поцеловал Питера, после чего вернулся на свое место.   
Винс потрогал тату с тихим вздохом, - Сегодня чертовский день, - сказал он, после чего засмеялся. Он вытащил кошелек, - Сколько я должен? – он передал Питеру деньги с очень щедрыми чаевыми, после чего направился на выход, хлопая по плечу Питера.   
Тот вздохнул, радуясь про себя. Он оставил Дэна разбирать рабочее место, подвигаясь к Стайлзу и оборачивая его в свои руки, прижимаясь в поцелуе.   
\- Аввв, Питер подружился с оборотнем, - проблеял Стайлз.   
\- Ага, - сказал Питер, потираясь щекой о мальчишку, - И я чувствую, что это только начало.   
* Jason DeRulo - Talk Dirty 


End file.
